


Far Beyond

by Emybulby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, ace - Freeform, galra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emybulby/pseuds/Emybulby
Summary: Pidge never thought she would ever go on a date with someone, but life could really be unpredictable sometimes. She knew it would go wrong though...





	Far Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ace pidge fic I wanted to post for Pride Month, but didn't get the time to write! Anyway, like I said in a post to my followers on Tumblr (Prettygoo-d), anytime is good for a fic about Pidge that’s supporting the LGBTQ+ community...
> 
> ***SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7***
> 
> Especially with the news about Shiro!! :D I was so happy when I learned about that! 
> 
> *******************************
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like this story. It will be short, maybe 4-5 chapters max and will have only one ending (a happy one)!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Thanks!!

Honestly, Pidge never thought much about love. Her interest in tech stuff already occupied most of her time and she was satisfied with having just her family and friends. She liked it like that.

There was also the fact that as far as she could remember she had never felt attracted to anybody. She could recognize beauty in people, but that was as far as it went. Sometimes, she wondered how Lance could so easily fall in love with others. He was always flirting, always trying to create a type of connection with others that felt foreign to her.

It was frustrating at first, and when she finally decided to ask Hunk and Lance about that, the answer they gave her surprised her. For her own defence, she was more knowledgeable in tech matters than biological matters.

“Maybe you’re asexual,” Lance told her nonchalantly.

“Oh yeah, Lance’s right, maybe it’s how it is for you, you just don’t feel sexual attraction for others!” Hunk explained.

Pidge had to reflect on that for a whole month before really accepting the facts. She would probably never have any desire to have sex with anyone and maybe she wouldn’t even fall in love with anybody. Well, at least it was clear in her mind now and she could move on from her identity crisis. It felt somehow really good to have all these concerns and questionings lifted off her chest.

But then, on a diplomatic mission her world was turned upside-down. There, amongst the officials, stood an alien that caught her attention like no other person had ever before.

She. Was. Gorgeous.

She had a humanoid appearance and dark blue skin with swirls of pale blue. These aliens all had colourful skin with swirls of a second colour, but hers contrasted with her big bright eye of an orange and yellow mix. The alien was a bit smaller than Allura and had a beautiful long curvy veil that looked like hair falling on one side of her face. She wore a glittery gold dress with a separation on the right side. What also caught Pidge’s attention was that most of her right side seemed to be made of high-tech prosthetic, a bit like Shiro but the style and colour fitting the alien’s elegance.

Pidge still wasn’t sexually attracted to her, and anyway their sexual organs probably didn’t fit, but she couldn’t deny the intense desire she had to know this person and the intellectual interest she felt for her.

“Pidge, stop staring, you’re gonna scare her,” Hunk murmured, nudging her a bit with his elbow.

“Aww, Pidgey has her eyes on someone!” Lance said, sounding almost like a proud mother. “But seriously, you have taste, little sister.”

“What do I do now?” She asked then, turning to face her friends, panicking at the new situation she was in.

“You go talk to her, ask her name, tell her you think she’s beautiful, and then you ask her on a date,” Lance said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Well, it clearly wasn’t. Pidge was terribly nervous, she could feel the disaster coming, but as soon as the official presentations were done, Lance pushed her to action. She started walking towards the alien girl but tripped and fell face-first to the floor.

She could hear Lance trying to contain his laugh behind her. He would pay later.

Seriously… She was a freaking Paladin for quiznack’s sake! How could an alien girl make her lose her cool this easily?! This was humiliating.

“Are you ok?” A melodious voice asked then.

Pidge lifted her head to the alien in front of her, looking worried. Pidge felt her whole face become hot, probably due to the bright blush that must have taken over.

“Y-yeah,” she replied, standing up right away. “I’m Pidge by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Licia,” the alien replied.

Pidge dared a glance behind her. Hunk and Lance were smiling at her and motioning her to continue.

“I… I, hum… If you want, I’d like to ask you to dinner,” Pidge asked, looking away awkwardly, a hand behind her neck in embarrassment.

“Of course, I’d be honoured to go to dinner with you,” Licia replied.

Pidge lifted her bright happy eyes to meet Licia’s, a wide smile on her lips. They quickly agreed on a time and place, and then they had to separate.

Once they were out of Licia’s sight, Hunk and Lance jumped on her and hugged her with tears in their eyes, like emotional parents.

“This was beautiful, Pidge! You did so well!” Lance yelled.

“It was awkward at first, but you did it and it was so cute!” Hunk added.

“Get off me you two!” She yelled, overwhelmed by their reaction, but also super excited inside.

Once they all calmed down and explained the situation to the rest of the team, Pidge was left with a big problem she needed to take care of.

“Now what?” She asked them.

“What do you mean? You go back to the castle, get prepared and meet her, then you have a good dinner and you talk about everything you want with her, make her laugh and hold her hand, and all that cheesy stuff people do on first dates,” Hunk explained as him and Lance imitated every single aspect listed.

“Yeah, but how do I dress? And I don’t even know what I should talk about!” She started, panicking.

“Let me help you with the clothing part. I’m gonna make sure you’re almost as stunning as her,” Lance said.

“Oh, and I can help you practice normal conversation while you get prepared! You don’t wanna freak her out with all the crazy words you use all the time, y’know,” Hunk offered.

“Wow, thank you guys,” she answered, surprised by their reaction.

“Alright, let’s do it!” Lance announced cheerfully, grabbing her wrist and leading her to the Castle right away.

This whole thing started horribly, and she had a feeling it would only get worse, but she couldn’t deny the weirdly pleasant nervousness in her heart.

Pidge was really excited to learn more about this person.

She had never felt this way for someone else before.

It was new, but she kind of liked it.

Her first date ever…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> You can also follow me/send me an ask on Tumblr: Prettygoo-d


End file.
